Our Town/Transcript
Salvatore Boarding House daytime. Damon is smiling as he takes a shower in his bathroom. Alaric's Apartment is punching and kicking a punching bag. Alaric enters the room. :Alaric: Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it? :Elena: Nothing to talk about. Salvatore Boarding House gets out of the shower and walks into his bedroom, whistling happily. Stefan is waiting for him. :Damon: Good morning. :Stefan: You're late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes. :Damon: Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out. :Stefan: Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct. Why are you all chipper? :Damon: No reason. Be with you in a minute. Alaric's Apartment is still training while Alaric holds the punching bag for her. :Alaric: So, what's got you all worked up? :Elena: I didn't really sleep last night. :Alaric: Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying... :Elena: Are you okay? :Alaric: Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries. :Elena: Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you. punches the back with all the strength she can muster. :Alaric: Nice, nice, you're getting stronger. :Elena: I'm just channeling frustration. I need coffee. walks over to the kitchen counter and takes off her gloves and makes herself some coffee. :Alaric: Seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver. :Elena: Have you talked to Damon today? :Alaric: No. Why? :Elena: No reason. drinks her coffee. Old Witch House is casting a spell, and chanting in Latin. She tries to open the coffin, but it's still locked shut. :Bonnie: yelling Why won't you open?! coffins disappear. She hears the floorboards squeaking, there's someone else in the house. :Bonnie: Hello? Someone there? and Stefan are walking up to the house. :Stefan: You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right? :Damon: No, I said I wouldn't. :Stefan: I know what you said. :Damon: Why are you asking? :Stefan: Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better. stops walking. Stefan stops too. :Stefan: What? walks slowly to the staircase; when she turns to walk up the stairs, she sees Damon there. He puts his finger to his lips to quiet her and listens intently. A hybrid walks out of the house and runs into Stefan. The hybrid vamps out, but before he can bite Stefan, Damon rips his heart out from behind him. :Damon: These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down. throws the heart on the ground. Mystic Falls High School is decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday. :Bonnie: Hey, sorry I'm late, I...I got held up. :Elena: It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? Thanks. What got you running late? :Bonnie: I was...working on some new spells. You? :Elena: Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it. :Bonnie: What happened? :Elena: Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over. :Bonnie: Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own. :Elena: I know...I asked Damon to compel him. :Bonnie: You what? :Elena: I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye. looks at Jeremy who is in the background, and makes a disapproving face. Old Witch House is fiercely hitting the coffin with a shovel. :Stefan: You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body? :Damon: Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies? :Stefan: Nope, just the dead one. :Damon: Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So, who is in the locked box? :Stefan: No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right. :Damon: Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. head towards ceiling towards the spirits expectantly. Fine, don't help. :Stefan: You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away. :Damon: Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide. :Stefan: Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean. :Damon: And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know...me! :Stefan: No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else. :Damon: You sure about that? :Stefan: Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff. :Damon: The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong. smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words. Mystic Falls High School walks up to Jeremy who's at his locker. :Bonnie: Denver, huh? nods. :Bonnie: So, were you going to say goodbye? :Jeremy: I wasn't sure you cared. :Bonnie: Of course I care. I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town. :Jeremy: I think this could be a good thing. Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there. :Bonnie: That's what Elena said. That's exactly what she said. :Jeremy: What do you mean? :Bonnie: Nothing. head. I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all. parks her car. She sees Tyler and gets out of her car. :Caroline: I can't talk to you. :Tyler: I know you're upset but... :Caroline: Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus? :Tyler: There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that. :Caroline: I'm sorry too. gives her a small drawstring bag. :Tyler: Happy birthday. walks away. Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleader's megaphone, among other charms. She looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands. Klaus' Mansion closes Rebekah's coffin. :Klaus: Sweet dreams Rebekah. Mindy. Show her to her room, would you, love? :Mindy: Sure. wheels the coffin away. :Klaus: I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere. is leaning against a doorframe. :Stefan: I live here, Klaus. :Klaus: Well, if we're playing this game, then...I was here first. :Stefan: You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone. :Klaus: Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship. :Stefan: Friends don't strip friends of their free will. :Klaus: Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over? :Stefan: Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself. :Klaus: Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again. :Stefan: Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic. :Klaus: Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours. :Stefan: Try me, let's find out. walks in. :Mindy: Is everything okay? :Klaus: Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point. waits a moment, grabs a saw from the work table he's next to, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with it. :Stefan: Well, one down. You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. throws the saw back on the table and leaves. Forbes Residence walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden Elena, Matt, and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise. :Matt: Happy birthday! :Caroline: What are you guys doing here? :Elena: Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so... takes off the crown she's wearing and put it on Caroline's head. :Bonnie: Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire.. :Elena: Cake! Like when we were little. :Matt: Except for the tequila! :Caroline: Thanks, guys. Really, um, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year. :Bonnie: I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year. :Caroline: Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year. :Elena: You're not stuck, Caroline. :Caroline: Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it. :Elena: Okay, well I think I have another idea. Klaus' Mansion hybrid named Daniel walks in with Mindy's head in a bag. :Daniel: What do you want me to do with her head? :Klaus: Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel. walks away. Tyler enters. :Tyler: You called? I'm here. What happened? :Klaus: What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that. :Tyler: Can't you just leave me out of it? :Klaus: What would be the point in that? :Tyler: Seriously man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend. :Klaus: Right, your, uh, your girlfriend. Um, about her...I need you to bite her. :Tyler: What? :Klaus: Don't make me repeat myself. :Tyler: A hybrid bite will kill a vampire. :Klaus: Yeah. Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back. :Tyler: I'm not biting Caroline. :Klaus: Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test. :Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline. :Klaus: All right. All right. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now. Founders' Hall nighttime. Damon and Alaric are going to a Council Meeting. :Alaric: I thought Stefan saved your life. :Damon: He did. :Alaric: And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus? :Damon: It seems so. :Alaric: So is his humanity on or off? :Damon: I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem. :Alaric: Why? :Damon: Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed. :Alaric: So, suddenly you care who lives or dies? :Damon: smiles I have a small list. :Alaric: Talk about a humanity dimmer switch. :Damon: Screw you! :Alaric: around the party Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting? enter the Meeting Hall. There's a folding signboard out front that reads "Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser". Fell Crypt Elena, Bonnie, and Matt enter the crypt. :Elena: There it is! :Bonnie: This is creepy, even for us. :Elena: No, Caroline was right...technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one. smiles. :Caroline: Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes... is putting candles on top of a birthday cake. :Elena: Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion... :Bonnie: Friend, daughter, overachiever... :Matt: Mean girl, sometimes, no offense. :Caroline: Ah, none taken. :Elena: She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. walks up to Caroline, holding the cake in front of her. :Elena: That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie? lights the candles with her powers. :Elena: Nice! Okay, make a wish. holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish. Founders' Hall is looking at a model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project. :Damon: That's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident. :Alaric: Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is? :Damon: Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out? nods. Damon leaves, and Dr. Meredith Fell joins Alaric at the table. :Meredith: Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient! :Alaric: Dr. Fell. :Meredith: I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep! :Alaric: Well, I guess I have nine lives. :Meredith: Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem. :Alaric: Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council? :Meredith: I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders, may they rest in peace. (Looks at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project.) I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge. :Alaric: Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over? :Meredith: No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser. :Alaric: Well, you should, he is loaded. :Meredith: He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise! :Alaric: What do you mean, a British guy? in the hall, Klaus is talking with Carol Lockwood. :Klaus: You know Carol when I think of a mayor I think of an old fuddy-duddy, but you really have changed my perception! :Carol: Oh, thank you! sees Klaus and Carol Lockwood talking and walks over to them. :Klaus: I mean you are just delightful! What color are your eyes? :Carol: They are blue. :Klaus: Oh yes, they are. :Damon: Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest. is standing behind Klaus. :Klaus: Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor. :Carol: What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation. :Damon: Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life? :Klaus: Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved it from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic. :Carol: Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town. :Damon: From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from. :Klaus: Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family. :Damon: Not gonna happen. :Klaus: That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends. :Carol: Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him. :Damon: You've gotta be kidding me! :Klaus: Oh come on mate. Give peace a chance. Fell Crypt Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline are eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks. :Elena: Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing? is texting on her phone. :Caroline: What? Nothing. stops texting, and holds her hands down in front of her, trying to hide the phone in them. :Elena: Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar. :Caroline: I might have texted Tyler. :Elena: Caroline... :Caroline: What? I'm delicate. :Bonnie: Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time. an awkward silence. :Elena: Wow. :Matt: Ouch, Bon. :Bonnie: Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town. :Elena: I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life. :Bonnie: He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away. :Elena: Bonnie, you can't tell him. :Bonnie: Why? Are you gonna compel me not to? :Matt: You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral. :Bonnie: I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. leaves. Founders' Hall Sheriff and Damon walk through the party. :Sheriff Forbes: The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket. :Damon: Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid. :Sheriff Forbes: I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire. :Damon: Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriff-y. :Sheriff Forbes: I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt. walks away. Fell is talking with a man nearby. :Man: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career. :Meredith: Says the guy who got his job from his dad. :Brian: Do you have any idea what you're messing with? :Meredith: I know what I'm doing. :Brian: Damn it, Meredith! :Meredith: Back off, Brian. shows up. :Alaric: Whoa! Hey. Everything all right here? :Brian: Everything is fine. :Alaric: It didn't look fine. :Brian: You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case. :Alaric: Chuckles. You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in. :Brian: Take it from me man, life's too short. :Meredith: Just go away, Brian. walks away. Behold, my senior prom date. :Alaric: Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge. :Meredith: Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, he's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: "animal attack". :Alaric: I get it. :Meredith: Yep. pager goes off, and she checks it. Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment. :Alaric: Anytime. leaves. discreetly grabs a long knife off the table at the Council fundraiser. The hybrid, Daniel, goes upstairs and into a room and closes the doors. Stefan surprises him and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls Daniel's head backwards and puts the knife to his throat, but Damon stops him and slams Stefan against a wall. Stefan turns and frees himself. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party! :Stefan: No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder. :Damon: You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life? :Stefan: Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore. :Damon: Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You wanna take Klaus? You wannao beat the villain? You've gotta be smarter. :Stefan: To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain. claps Damon on the shoulder and leaves. Fell Crypt arrives. :Tyler: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party. :Matt: Coldly. So don't. :Caroline: No, it's-it's okay. Tyler. Hi. :Tyler: Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important. nods and leaves the crypt with Tyler and they walk into the woods. :Elena: Matt. Are you okay? takes the tequila from Elena and takes a swig. :Matt: Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living. :Elena: Is that how you see it? That we're stuck? :Matt: I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah. :Elena: Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love. in the woods Caroline and Tyler are talking. :Tyler: I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him. :Caroline: Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on. :Tyler: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you. :Caroline: What? kisses her, and they make out for a while until Tyler accidentally bites her neck. :Caroline: Ouch! What the hell? What just happened? :Tyler: Shocked. Oh, no. :Caroline: Did you just bite me? :Tyler: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. :Caroline: Oh my god! Just get away from me! Get away from me! leaves, and Caroline slumps to the ground. and Elena are looking for Caroline in the woods. Matt is shining a flashlight around. :Matt: Caroline! :Elena: Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him. :Matt: Caroline! :Elena: Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts. playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt against the crypt wall at super speed, and Matt falls to the ground unconscious. Stefan comes out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away. Stefan's Car is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat. :Elena: What are you doing, Stefan? phone rings. Stefan answers it. :Stefan: Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now. :Damon: Why the hell do you have Elena's phone? :Stefan: I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids? :Elena: yelling What? :Damon: Stefan, leave her out of this. rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below. :Elena: Yelling. What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car! ignores her. Founders' Hall and Klaus enter an empty room. :Klaus: What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square. :Damon: Stefan just grabbed Elena. :Klaus: Well, he's getting desperate. :Damon: He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids. :Klaus: Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her. :Damon: You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now. :Klaus: Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing. :Damon: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink. Forbes Residence is carrying Caroline in his arms and runs to the front door. :Matt: Shouting. Sheriff Forbes! :Sheriff Forbes: What happened? opens the door and Matt walks in carrying Caroline. :Matt: Tyler bit her. :Sheriff Forbes: Oh my god, sweetheart. Matt. Be careful. carries Caroline to her bed and places her on it. :Sheriff Forbes: Caroline. Oh, honey. Caroline, honey, can you hear me? :Caroline: I'm sorry, Mom. :Matt: She's been hallucinating or something, I don't know. No one's picking up their phone. :Sheriff Forbes: It's alright, sweetheart. sits next to Caroline on the bed and brushes her hair off her face, lifts up her jacket collar and sees the bite mark. Stefan's Car :Elena: So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making? :Stefan: I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one. :Elena: So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage? :Stefan: Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire. :Elena: and scared. Stop the car, Stefan! Shouting. Stop the car, Stefan! calls Klaus. :Klaus: Stefan, how nice to hear your voice. :Stefan: Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus. :Klaus: Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back. :Stefan: Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge. :Klaus: I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her. bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood. :Elena: sputtering No! No! No! What are you doing? :Klaus: concerned What's going on? :Stefan: I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire. :Klaus: You won't do it. :Stefan: Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus. :Elena: screaming Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it! :Klaus: Fine, I'll send them away. You win. :Elena: screaming Stefan! Stefan, stop! :Klaus: screaming Stop the car, Stefan! slams on the brakes and skids to a stop. Klaus hears this and hangs up, furious. Elena gets out of the car quickly and runs away from the car. :Stefan: Get back in the car. :Elena: yelling Stay away from me. :Stefan: Elena, get in the car. :Elena: and near tears How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me. starts crying. :Stefan: Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it. :Elena: What if he hadn't? :Stefan: He did. :Elena: louder Well, what if he hadn't? :Stefan: Shouting. He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him. :Elena: After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus? :Stefan: Destroying Klaus is all I've left. :Elena: You had me! :Stefan: I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet. :Elena: Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you? :Stefan: I don't really care what you think about me any more, Elena. gets back in his car and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry. Forbes Residence goes to the door. Klaus is there. Matt opens it. :Klaus: Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident. :Matt: You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this. :Klaus: I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside. :Sheriff Forbes: I know how this game works. You want something in return. :Klaus: Just your support. :Sheriff Forbes: this offer Come in. is lying on her side in her bed, with her right arm under her head. Klaus enters the house and smiles slyly at Matt as he passes him. :Caroline: weakly Are you going to kill me? :Klaus: softly On your birthday? You really think that low of me? :Caroline: Yes. examines her bite. :Klaus: That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal. touches her bracelet. I love birthdays. :Caroline: Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something? :Klaus: Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free. :Caroline: No, I'm dying. sits on the bed next to her and whispers to her. :Klaus: And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask. :Caroline: I don't wanna die. lifts Caroline's head up and offers her his wrist. :Klaus: There you go, sweetheart. Have at it. bites him. :Klaus: Happy birthday Caroline. Gilbert Residence has brought Elena home and they're standing on the porch. :Elena: Thanks for picking me up. :Damon: Anytime. You gonna be okay? :Elena: I'll survive. Somehow, I always do. :Damon: You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked. :Elena: Well, his method sucked. :Damon: Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain. :Elena: Don't sound so impressed. :Damon: Well, I can't help but be a little proud. Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay? caresses her face. :Elena: You can't kiss me again. :Damon: I know. :Elena: I can't. It's not right. :Damon: It's right. Just not right now. Good night. :Elena: Good night, Damon. goes inside and watches Damon leave. next morning, Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house. Elena is hugging Jeremy. :Jeremy: You're gonna have to let me go, eventually. :Elena: Be safe, okay? :Jeremy: Yeah, okay, all right. Alaric's waiting. arrives. :Bonnie: Good, you haven't left yet. :Jeremy: What are you doing here? :Bonnie: I came to say goodbye. and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks at Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car. Forbes Residence wakes up, puts her hand to her neck, and realizes it's healed. She sees a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box with a note enscribed "From Klaus". Inside the box, there is a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet with diamonds. Wickery Bridge walks toward Elena who is standing on the Wickery Bridge and looking off it. :Matt: You're not gonna jump, are you? :Elena: Thanks for coming. I was just thinking about what you said, about us being stuck. :Matt: I was buzzed, Elena. I can't be held responsible for being judgmental. :Elena: I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life, and didn't fall in love with vampires. :Matt: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go. :Elena: Is it? 'Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, like I disappointed them. My parents. :Matt: My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl: you're doing a lot better than you think. picks up some dandelions from the ground and holds them out in front of him as he faces the side of the bridge. :Matt: Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend. tosses the flowers over the bridge and into the river below. Mystic Grill is at the bar, drinking a beer. Meredith shows up. :Meredith: Thank God, another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse? :Alaric: I put a kid on a plane. :Meredith: Yours? :Alaric: laughs No, it's a long story. :Meredith: Then you should probably buy me a beer. Woods and Damon are walking to a crime scene. :Sheriff Forbes: A hiker called it in. My guys got here first. :Damon: Another hybrid? :Sheriff Forbes: That's what I thought at first. points toward the body lying on the ground in front of them with a stake in his heart. :Sheriff Forbes: Brian Walters, the medical examiner. :Damon: What's with the stake? He's not a vampire. :Sheriff Forbes: I know. This was a murder. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three